Draco and Harry Standing by a Tree
by imbananasfordananas
Summary: "MALFOY! What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" yelled Harry, completely appalled that he had even considered that he was gay.


**A/N: This is disturbing. It disturbs me. I am appalled that I would ever write this.**

It was nearly nightfall. Ron had procrastinated a seven page Potions essay and was forced to dedicate his night to working in the commonroom with Hermione in a desperate attempt to complete it well before Professor Snape's class tomorrow. Harry, surprisingly, had completed his, decently enough, and decided to go for a stroll around the grounds even though it was about time for students to be clearing the corridors. Harry didn't care. He needed a break. He slipped on his shoes, not even bothering to re-tie his messily knotted shoe, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and set off.

The Marauder's Map, as usual, was stowed deep in his back pocket. He pulled it out as he stood unseen just in front of the Fat Lady. He examined it carefully. He began down the steps opposite from Filch and started towards Hagrid's hut as he stashed the map away. He had no intention of going to Hagrid's, but this was simply out of habit. It wasn't before long that Harry became distracted.

The night was silent. The Whomping Willow, usually fluttering a branch or two at a nearby bird, stood oddly still. Harry wondered. He quickly changed his course and walked towards the tree with extreme caution.

There was a shadowy figure sitting at the base of the trunk. Harry carefully investigated.

"Hello, Harry," said the figure suddenly in a familiar, but unrecognizable voice.

Harry did not remove the cloak until he was certain it was safe. The figure began to move. It stood up and glided towards Harry. The moonlight gleamed upon the outline as it slowly creeped away from the tree. It did not become clear to Harry who it was until the figure was fully out from under every branch the willow possessed.

The highlights in Draco's hair became emphasized under the moon's rays. Harry slowly pulled the cloak off from his head. He forcefully shoved it into his pocket when Draco's hand caught his and he slowed.

"What are you doing, Harry?" interrogated Draco.

"Er…" Harry spluttered, as he found this incredibly odd. He responded with, "What are _you_ doing, Draco?" as he stared questioningly and confusedly at Draco's hand. He was touching him differently than if he had only wanted to stop Harry from stowing his cloak.

"There's been something I've wanted to tell you," said Draco, without a quiver in his voice, staring into Harry's eyes. He was standing incredibly close to Harry, and it was evident it made him uncomfortable.

"Erm…Okay…Go on," Harry said awkwardly, with an odd look on his face.

There was a pause and Draco took a large breath. "I love you," he said quickly. Immediately, he looked away from Harry and shoved his hands into his pockets as he stepped backwards.

"You must be joking," Harry said, slightly chuckling, but afraid that Draco meant what he said.

"No." There was a pause. "I was serious, Harry," Draco said quietly, looking to the ground. He began to inch closer to Harry, expecting him to back away, but he stood still. Draco took this as a sign to close in. He promptly took a large step forward and gently placed his hands around Harry's waist, a bit nervously. Harry's face contorted into an expression of surprise, as if someone had poured ice down his pants, but remained motionless. He did not know what to do. He wasn't sure if he should embrace the opportunity, seeing as every girl had an interest in Cedric Diggory, rather than him. Then, Harry acted impulsively and slowly edged his arms up and around Draco's neck.

"This is a bit strange for me," Harry confessed.

"I know. Don't worry," Draco whispered. Then, he stared at Harry's lips for quite some length of time. Harry was unsure of how much time had passed, but he honestly didn't care. Slowly, Draco eased his head forward and softly touched his lips to Harry's. Quickly, it transformed into a make out fest and Draco stopped to suggest a more secluded place: the Room of Requirement.

Harry began to wonder if he should be doing this. He wasn't gay. He hadn't thought he was, at least. Now that Harry had to think about it, he had only ever liked Cho Chang, and he knew that he only did because he was jealous of Cedric, not because he truly liked her. He had never questioned his sexuality before. He never had to. He always just assumed he was a normal guy, who liked normal girls. Even though he thought this, he had always thought Draco was a wee bit hot. He had always admired Draco's ability to persuade through fear. He had envied Draco's power. Not to mention his super pale complexion and that golden hair, especially when wearing his green and silver robes that complemented him so perfectly.

He agreed to Draco's request, but with a bit of doubt. He reached toward the map, but Draco quickly stopped him and reached into Harry's back pocket slowly and seductively. He lingered there. He was enjoying himself, while Harry became gradually more unsure about the situation. Harry felt a small pinch and Draco giggled. Harry had had enough. He jumped backwards immediately and snatched the map from him.

"MALFOY! What in Merlin's beard are you doing?" yelled Harry, completely appalled that he had even considered that he was gay.

"What?" Malfoy said in a completely crushed whisper.

"Stop," commanded Harry as he threw on his invisibility cloak. Harry immediately stormed off back to the castle only wishing for a long, hot shower to clean his mind of the terrible events that had occurred.

Malfoy stood, crouched over, in the dark, crying. A bird flew only inches from his head and the Whomping Willow swung one of its heftier branches after it. Consequently, Malfoy was hit in the head. Hard. He was knocked unconscious and was left to be found in the morning with no recollection of what had happened.


End file.
